The present invention relates generally to medical equipment, and more particularly, to a surgical attachment device that is used to secure cables and tubing during an operation.
During surgical operations, it is customary for surgeons and other operating room personnel to employ suction tubes to remove blood, tissue and other cellular debris from a patient that is undergoing an operation, and air-driven pneumatic tools that are driven by an air source(s) coupled to the tools by way of pneumatic hoses. Furthermore, it is customary to use electrosurgical instruments that are used to as cutting and coagulation tools during surgery. These electrosurgical instruments are connected to electrical equipment by way of electrical cables. Unipolar electrosurgical instruments transmit current through the patient to a grounding pad, while bipolar electrosurgical instruments transmit current between the two heads of bipolar forceps. Such electrosurgical instruments, pneumatic tools, and cables are used in almost all surgeries.
During surgery, it is common practice to store the electrosurgical instruments and tools in a self-adherent plastic pocket of a drape that is disposed over the patient when they are not in use. This also provides easy access for the surgeon. The cables and hoses that connect the electrosurgical instruments and tools to their electrical equipment and air sources are loosely gathered together adjacent an extremity of the patient and are secured by wrapping a portion of the drape around the cables and then holding them in place using a surgical clamp. In a similar fashion, the suction tubes are also routed and clamped in place, typically by the same type of surgical clamp. As should be clear from this typical operating room scenario, the cables are not very well controlled and in many instances interfere with the operation, or may become dislodged or contaminated.
Accordingly, and in order to overcome the limitations of conventional operating room practices, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a surgical attachment device that is used to secure tubes and electrical cables during an operation.